The Hidden Colony
by spektral818
Summary: Sam and his "sister" Fern, help to create a colony where people are free to be themselves. Along the way, they build a deeper bond then ever! Contains PokemonxHuman! You have been warned!


**The Hidden Colony**

 **By: spektral818**

 **-I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE POKEMON FRANCHISE!-**

 **chapter.001:**

The first thing I felt when I had woken up from my nice dreams was the tight coiling that was enveloping me from all over and I already knew who the guilty one would be Fern, my serperior, she was around with my parents a couple years before I was born. So, she was effectively my big sister she had gotten a bit overly attached towards me. Her protectiveness had only intensified when we moved from Orre all the way towards the Hoenn region.

"Umm," I let out with a sigh, and I seen that Fern turned her head to look over at me while not loosening her coils at all, "Can you let me go so that I can get dressed, Fern?" My naturally soft voice came out slowly so that I was positive that she could hear me. She gave off a certain look on her face that seemed to show that she was thinking it over, before she had finally let my body go free. "Thank you." I said quickly as I stretched out within the walls of my secret hideout near the desert area right above Mauville City.

There was a simple reason why I chose to have my 'home' here-it reminded me of Orre and wanted to be there whenever I wasn't traveling throughout the region. My other pokemon friends that helped me beat the Pokemon League Champion were all released at the locations that I had caught them, so that they could find mates and have kids. My dream was achieved and after that, it didn't seem fair for them to be far away from their kind.

When we found some Snivy Servine in a deep part of the Petalburg Woods, I even offered for Fern to join them for the same reasons-even if I loved her as family myself. To my surprise and happiness, she had made it crystal clear that she wanted to stay with me. A smile had been on my face for the whole rest of that week. For the last three years, I have been an artist that painted and sketched multiple pieces a week to earn a living for myself Fern.

Shaking away those happy memories, I hopped into my bathtub to wash off that was immediately followed by the large grass snake slithering in the bathtub as she 'hugged' me tight. I blushed a deep crimson as I thought a thought that occured too other for how taboo it would be- _I wonder what Fern thinks of me. Would she ever love me as I truly loved her?_ Rushing through the rest of my bath, I asked Fern to turn her view towards the wall as I quickly dressed myself in a long-sleeved thermal shirt, dark denim skinny jeans, faux-wool boots that reached to my knees.

"Wanna go to Mauville City with me, Fern," I asked her and already knew that her answer would be a yes, which was indeed true. So we both traveled the short, three-mile trail towards Mauville City as Fern slithered behind me. What I seen when we first came into the center of the city was a group of three guys cornering this one man that was shakilly hugging his Mienshao, and I felt like I might need to get involved.

"You two are **sick** ," one of the bullies spat venomously at the two.

"How can you two do something so **unnatural** ," another one asked in a mocking tone.

"Why not get with a girl of your species," the last one yelled out at them. I had enough of these bullies as I stepped between the two groups and glared at them with as hateful of a look as I could make.

"How can you people judge who these two love," I asked them in a rough tone, "Are you guys confused, ignorant, or perhaps a bit jealous because you can't find love yourselves?"

"Who the hell do you think you are," the man that seemed to be the leader of the bully group yelled out, "I'm Ryu Nozakuma and I have four badges!" He 'bragged" about that towards, and I just frowned a bit at that defense. It wasn't that I couldn't take down this guy's ego with the fact that I have defeated the whole Pokemon League-but, that wasn't the problem.

"What's that matter," I asked him sharply, "That's not the problem, now is it? I've lived in Orre since I was fourteen, and pokephilia was illegal there, and the human would get ten years in jail and lose their license indefinitely, while the pokemon would be released into the wild, far away from their 'abusive' trainer. Despite this being the case, I still seen those types of couples nearly two times a week normally. So, does it seem so **unnatural** now?"

"Ummm..I...oh," He stuttered-dumbfounded. "Whatever! Guys let's go!" The now irate young man spouted out towards his cronies before they all had stormed in a way reminiscent of a toddler's temper tantrum. Once they were finally out of sight, the man and the mienshao loosened their grip on each other and breathed a sigh of relief. I felt the forceful smack of Fern's tail against me-meaning that she was really worried about me.

"Thank you so much," the man said towards me. "Why not come to our base for some food?" He offered with a kind smile on his slightly tanned face. Thinking that there is no reason to not take up this man's offer, I nodded in acceptance. The man and fighting-type led us to their hideaway, which was among many others-made clear by the multiple cave entrances in the rocky areas.

"You guys can sit around that table there," the man pointed in the general direction of a rough, rigid wooden table near the back of the base, near a refrigerator and kitchen-esque area of it. There were a few questions that I wished to ask them, but I ultimately decided to do so while we all were eating. Within the next twenty or so minutes, they had brought us each a cold soda each a warm hot dog on fresh buns. "My name is Mauricio," the man said as he gestured to himself before motioning over to the mienshao that had been sitting very closely beside him, "And this is Clementine."

"My name is Samira Puckmin," I introduced myself as free from stuttering or nervousness as I could muster up before hugging my serpentine step-sister, "This is Fern. She's basically like my step-sister." My voice was quiet, but clear to those who actually listened to me. Mauricio Clementine suddenly got a sad expression, before changing it once I seen them face-to-face. "May I ask you two a quick question?" I asked politely before I took a bite of my hot dog.

"Shoot," Mauricio replied in a friendly tone as we all ate. Though Fern was already finished with her hot dog since she was honestly a bit of a glutton.

"Why is it there are so many secret bases here all in such close proximity," I asked in a curious, yet soft tone. They in turn, looked to each other in curiosity-like they were unsure if they should tell us the 'big secret'.

"Well, I guess we can tell you," Mauricio said a bit sheepishly, "After all, you do seem like the type of person who would enjoy hearing about our plan." He continued, his words piqued my interest even more towards his answer. "All the people in these secret bases, are like us, who found love in a different way-with our pokemon. This is not the final location, however. It is just secret of a location enough for us to live somewhat privately with like minded individuals until we can find the perfect place for this 'Hideaway'." This caused me to smile I even thought I could help them out.

"Maybe I could help you out if I got a few more answers," I offered genuinely.

"Sure, just as long as it doesn't affect the privacy of our other friends," he said strictly.

"Okay then," I smiled a small grin, "How would you feel about going underground? You would need a few ground-types to help out with the location I've thinking of. Also, how would you acquire supplies?"


End file.
